ditfandomcom-20200214-history
Zeus
Zeus is the ruler of Mount Olympus and the God of Thunder. He is mentioned in The Super Babies: Book III: Revenge of Hell Burnbottom and The X-Adults: Endgame: The Inferno Relit. There is a rumor he may appear in The X-Adults: Endgame: The New Order. Zeus' weapon of choice is the Perpetual Bolt. Possessions Zeus wielded the Perpetual Bolt, a portable beam of energy that was his preferred weapon. Trivia *There is a rumor that Zeus will tower to his full size and battle Nebelon, for which they will both tower to a googol feet tall. **Theoretically if Zeus is one googol feet across, it would mean that his eventual battle with the equally large Nebelon would last several trillion years, considering that nothing can exceed the speed of light. This would mean that swinging an arm alone might be a feat that would traverse several billion light years, which will require the same number of years in real time, to execute. However, since relativistic physics are taken into consideration, it would mean that Zeus experiences severe time dilation effects that would theoretically make what seems to be a trillion years last only several seconds, if the battle occurs at near light speed. Thus, the battle shown might be a condensed event that occurs not from the observer's objective time frame, but from Zeus' subjective time frame. If the battle really took several trillion years though, in actuality, the galaxies should dwindle in terms of their stellar intensity due to the end of solar rebirth cycles caused by the heat death of the universe, assuming a situation whereby a big crunch does not happen. **Another possibility is that the "movements" of the god are actually the god teleporting his body parts around to block and attack. Instantaneous teleportation seems possible and at least Nebelon has been seen making fluid motions. It would allow the parts of the god to move billions of light years at a time, making it entirely possible for a battle of that scale to occur. We must assume that since Nebelon can match Zeus, she will operate using basically the same principles. **Most likely, however, is that Zeus is simply capable of moving faster than light even if the torque of his muscle movements do not hint as such, as the Gods are fully capable of surpassing the impossible. **It is possible that the final battle between Nebelon and Zeus happened in a completely separate dimension. This could be an explanation as to the speed of the duelists, as well as why the S.M.S.B. was able to watch it unfold as the viewer could though the portal. It also dismisses any worries of genocide in the cross-fire, since the galaxies are mostly empty of life. **''The Inferno Relit'' implies that Zeus is an organic, living being. **If their powers did not defy the law of conservation of energy, Zeus would have been so massive that entire galaxies would have been pulled towards (and possibly merge with) his body due to gravitational attraction. **Unless the battle between Zeus and Nebelon included only mutantry, the people observing the battle would, at the very least, have been permanently blinded purely from the amount of visible light released. References Category:Characters Category:Greek Mythology Category:Greek characters Category:Immortals Category:Gods Category:Royalty Category:Kings Category:Magic Users Category:The Super Babies characters Category:The X-Adults: Endgame characters Category:Adults Category:Males Category:D.I.T. characters Category:Lovers Category:Spouses